


Nature’s Call

by Ashala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Fluff, Human-Werewolf Relationship, Levi is a shitty comedian, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mikasa and Levi are siblings, Mikasa is either dead, Smut, Supernatural Elements, or MIA, werewolf Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 09:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3845983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashala/pseuds/Ashala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Befriend the beast. Tame no beast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a poor excuse to write smut but ended up being a short fic with plot and all :D
> 
> For those who don’t know me be aware English isn’t my first language, thus if you can spot any grammar mistake, typo, nonsense or anything wrong, please do tell me so I can correct it.

On a dark night where the moon was shining in its entire splendor, a dying man was contemplating it while thinking: _‘this must be the light at the end of the tunnel everyone talks about’_ as his last attempt of bad humor.

Red outlined his silhouette over the cold pavement as his senses faded away little by little taking with them the rage and the impotence of knowing that everything was over.

In his last seconds of conscious two colorful stars came in sight.

And then coldness melted into warmth, numbness slowly gave its way to the pain and an ethereal voice broke into the silence of the night.

"Live"

If his mind was trying to deceive him into the beyond, it was clearly doing it the wrong way.

[X]

Should Levi choose one word to describe himself, that would be pragmatic. Others would use clean freak, bastard, cool, short, sick or twisted—maybe both of those last ones—and they won’t be really incorrect, but far from being accurate.

One year had passed since the last time he had walked the stairs that leaded to _Trost Tower_ , a place he swore not to step his feet on again.

But fate hardly ever listened to him and so there he was, under a blazing sun and straight into the damn building.

Just one call from Erwin _‘I shall command and you shall follow’_ Smith and Levi was on the go again; that was and honoring the truth, against his best judgment. But even he knew better than refusing Erwin’s requests at once. Smith was a man of manners and extremely powerful, thus Levi would give him at least the time and words to explain himself, before—and unquestionably—flatly refuse whatever he required of him.

To his entrance in the tower, surprised looks chorused by whispered words followed as the new proper greeting.

Too much for a dead man, Levi supposed and then proceeded to totally ignore them.

He saw the hesitation on the new faces, but not the intention to stop him on the ones he recognized as he took the elevator to a floor unknown for many: _The wings of freedom_ department.

He briefly wondered if those rookies knew the real activities in which Trost invested not only a vast amount of time, but outrageous budgets as well.

As far as he was concerned, the _pharmaceutical company_ hadn't unleashed the zombie apocalypse yet. He had to give them credit for that.

The elevator's doors opened soundly. His eyes hadn’t even had the time to scan the outlandish decoration that had replaced the insipid one he was familiar with when someone squeezed him to dead with no prior notice.

“Levi!” came the high pitched voice. For all the things he could miss from his former job, that wasn’t one of them. Although and if he had to think carefully about it, there was not a single thing he really missed from his old life.

“You may not believe it, shitty glasses, but humans do need to breath” he said, pushing the other away with force.

“Oh, don’t be a spoilsport, it’s been a long time!” the annoying person in a white lab coat and goggles pouted like a child that had just dropped their favorite candy.

“Not enough…” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered.

You only needed one ephemeral instant to see that Hange wasn’t your typical example of human being. If their chaotic looks weren’t enough, you had their peculiar personality coming along with the whole set. A brain made for science that wouldn’t hesitate on using itself as a guinea pig given the chance. And for all Levi knew they had already tried and failed. Or perhaps, and that was something to be afraid of, they had succeed. Levi wouldn’t be surprised if that was the actual truth behind Hange’s supernatural ability to drain the energy of any person in their presence within seconds. 

“I can’t wait to see your face when Erwin shows you what we found last night!” they announced, literally bouncing from one foot to the other.

Levi could never understand Hange's antics, even if he lived hundreds of lifes. 

“Whatever” he shrugged. “Where is he now?”

Hange grinned, their fingers curving in a creepy way, though creepier was their overdramatic and spooky—and unnecessary—voice. 

“Follow me” 

[X]

Erwin was waiting for him inside a squared room with a steel table in the middle and some kind of metallic curtain on one of its walls.

The illumination was poor but enough to appreciate Erwin’s impressive height. He was holding a mug in his hands and looking to the wall with the curtain, seemingly lost in thought. 

Hange remained near the door momentarily silent and likewise challenging the laws of the universe each second they endured in such quietness.

“You came” the blond said calmly, managing to hide a little note of surprise.

 _You summoned me here, old nuts._ Were Levi’s not spoken words.

“You wanted to see me?” he asked instead.

Erwin nodded and then sipped from the mug before turning his attention to his guest. 

“Want a tea?” he offered with a trained smile.

“I’m fine thanks. Can you pretty tell why I’m here?” Levi required with disdain.

If Erwin didn’t catch the evident condescendence, he should start planning his retirement at once.

Hange—not so subtly—giggled from their place near the door. Leastwise someone seemed to remember Levi didn’t like wasting time.

“And there we have the Levi we all know and love. Straight to business” Erwin said pleased and then continued with a pointless warning. “That everything you’re going to see and hear is confidential goes without saying”

“This year off has brought me tranquility not stupidity, old man” Levi retorted.

Erwin ignored Levi’s rudeness, as accustomed as he was to it already and did a signal to Hange. They pressed a button that lifted the metallic curtain, revealing a window behind it. Probably a two way mirror. On the other side a little room with just one bed could be seen.

“Look carefully, Levi”

Levi did. Blue sheets totally untouched covered the lone bed. 

“Are we playing to find Wally or what?” the short man spat not having a clue about what he was supposed to see.

Erwin smirked. 

“Look again”

Levi rolled his eyes sick of Erwin's riddles. If he didn’t know the blond better, he would swear Erwin was just messing with him. He closed the distance with the mirror and paid the room a second and thoughtful inspection that resulted fruitful.

“What’s that?” he wondered spotting a something—or someone—curled like a ball in one of the corners.

“Poochie!” Hange chirped loudly, just to make sure no one forgot they still existed.

Erwin cleared his throat. 

“We don’t know his name, only that he is a young werewolf. Hange kindly baptized him as Poo... that, for the meantime”

 _Kindly…_ Levi hadn’t met the creature yet, but it already had his sympathies. 

“Hideous name aside, I fail to see how any of this has anything to do with me”

"Let me explain it to you" Erwin drank from his mug and said. "We found him last night in the city, barely conscious and covered in wounds that were clearly wolfish in nature. All things considered we may be correct to assume he is a..."

"Rogue wolf" Levi cut in, finishing the explanation for the taller man.

Under the effect of some unspoken rule that they—the wings of freedom department—were not aware of, werewolves lived in the woods and rarely contacted with humans. They lived together in packs and never traveled alone. The fact that they had found an injured wolf all by himself meant in a ninety five percent that he had been left behind by his pack.

The other five percent possibility was a war between packs, event that and contrary to popular belief, occurred once in a blue moon.

And ruled out were the fanatic hunters. If they had been really involved, Erwin would have found more than just a wounded little wolf.

"Exactly" The blond resolved, agreeing with Levi’s conclusion.

"Then he's as good as death"

"My! so dramatic Levi" Hange intervened, Erwin just nodded and tasted more of the tea.

The short man tsked annoyed. He wasn’t being a drama queen, just honest. Rogue wolves didn’t exist in theory, since they had a dead penalty on their heads.

Wolves’ laws didn’t tolerate lonely wolves.

"He fully healed over the night!” Hange beamed throwing themselves onto the window. “You should’ve seen it, Levi. Were-creatures heal fast but my precious Poochie is a miracle of nature!” That Levi found the way Hange caressed the glass utterly disturbing was the real miracle there, taking into account that he had seen his share of bizarre stuff in his life. 

To say that Hange liked or loved things would be the understatement of the year. They obsessed over things, though obsession wouldn’t even begin to describe it properly. 

“And so far he's been pacific” Erwin added. “He doesn't seem to distrust us yet he isn't talking to us either. I'm not certain what to make of it"

"Had you tried howling?" Levi deadpanned the obvious mockery.

"Yes! it didn't work though" Hange informed disappointedly.

 _Or maybe not that obvious…_ Levi did his best by keeping his cool facade as he tried not to imagine Hange howling nonsenses to the sorry wolf. 

"So why exactly am I here? You want me to flip him over and shake him until he drops some words or what?"

"Oh no. We are not looking for an aggressive approach... This time" Erwin specified.

"Then you obviously called the wrong person" said Levi raising his hands, which meant I had enough of this.

Erwin smirked with a—know—it—all grin. 

"I want you to win the pup's trust"

“Sure and braid each other’s hair” Levi retorted completely done with Erwin's bullshit.

"That would be so nice of you" the flamboyant scientist gasped out enthusiastically. "And don't forget about the possibilities if he works with us!" 

"For us you mean" Levi corrected them.

Erwin placed the—empty—mug on the table and approached Levi. 

"As a rogue he has no pack where to return. He could be a great asset, either helping us to understand better the werewolf world or fighting the fanatic hunters"

Levi clicked his tongue. He hated to admit when Erwin was right. 

"I see your logic, Erwin, but I cannot see why I'm your caretaker choice. My job here wasn't precisely babysitting the supernatural world"

"And that's why you are the best suited, Levi” Erwin assured, placing his hands on Levi’s shoulders. “We need someone capable of protecting him if his former pack finds out that he isn't dead"

Levi couldn’t—didn’t want—to believe what he was hearing. 

"In other words you want me to be active again" He snapped. "We talked about this already, Erwin. I'm not going back to that life. You know better than anyone I've lost everything"

Literally everything. Even his life. He was reanimated seconds later, somehow, otherwise he wouldn't be there arguing with Erwin like in their old times. Some things never changed, Levi guessed.

"I'm aware. Thus I'm only asking you for one month of your life" Erwin—bastard—Smith said it as if a moth was nothing.

 _Befriend the beast. Tame no beast._ Those were words his sister always said before they went on a mission. What would she think about Erwin’s offer? Levi conceited the painful smile that always accompanied the memory of his sister. He knew too well what she would do were she on his place.

"Just one month?" Levi asked half way to be convinced.

"You have my word. Bring him to your home, take care of him and learn everything you can from him. Report to us after one month and you won't be hearing again from me. This I promise you, Levi. Do this for me and you will be free to live the way you want"

That was a juicy promise, yet tricky without the insight of how he really wanted to live his life.

Levi glowered at Erwin, folding his arms. 

"I want that on paper and signed with your blood" he said looking Erwin right in the eye.

The blond laughed and finally removed his hands from Levi’s shoulders. 

"If that is what it takes for you to agree, I will gladly do it"

"And if he pisses on my carpet you will mop it with your eyebrows" Levi gravely warned.

Erwin and Hange laughed at the comment dismissively. The joke was on them though, Levi had been dead serious with his statement.

"It's settled then; you're taking care of Poochie?" Hange was barely holding themselves.

"So it seems" Levi sighed in defeat. He very much hoped not to regret his decision before the day ended.

But first things first. He needed to work on that pitiful excuse for a name with urgency. 

He refused to call anything Poochie.

[X]

Pacific but distrustful had been the judgment from Erwin and Hange’s about the wolf. Levi reserved his own until meeting him, nevertheless.

The suffocating room seemed litter once inside and maddening blue. Levi walked one cautious step wondering briefly if he should have brought a beef steak with him to start the bonding with the creature off right.

Nothing could be further for the truth. What Levi had in mind wasn’t precisely something you could learn from _‘how to train your dog’_ guides and such.

Befriend the beast, his sister used to say. That was really difficult when you didn’t know who the real beast was.

"Hey" Levi announced his presence and werewolf's ears rose over messy brown hair to the sound of his voice. "If you thought after last night nothing could be worse, you were wrong, puppy. I've been told to take care of you so move your lazy ass and let's get going"

Silence was what Levi got as answer and a feeling of disappointment by the lack of reaction.

"Perfect" Levi breathed out and tried again. "I just got the only deaf dog in the city"

The second taunt made effect instantly.

"Wolf!" The pup growled, turning his head and revealing a young face covered with defiance.

Levi put on his best arrogant smirk.

"Nice expression you got there, pup. No wonder your pack threw you away. Let me guess, too much insubordination?"

Kneeling from the corner he had been lying on, the werewolf bared his fangs. Mismatched eyes lit up dangerously, one deep green, the other golden and both shining like stars.

Not bad. Not bad at all. Levi thought as he stretched his hand out as a peace offer. The wolf had passed with honors his little test. 

"Levi"

The young wolf seemed taken aback by the polite gesture after the hostile rain of words that had greeted him. Anger became suspicion as the pup sniffed the air around Levi’s hand, ears slightly pointed backwards.

The wolf had attitude and even if the majority of him was covered under an atrocious tracksuit, that had to belong to Hange, he didn’t look like a weakling at all. Why would a pack get rid of someone like him? Levi didn’t understand. Had he been correct and actually touched a sore spot with the insubordination taunt?

The pup kept sniffing and Levi’s hand was happy to survive to handle another day.

“Trying to figure out my intentions just by my cologne?” Levi asked amused. “Sandalwood and Windex” He whispered and the wolf glared at him irritated, but hiding no real menace within the act. Whatever it was the thing he smelled, seemed not just to work, but to please the beast as well.

Still on his knees, the werewolf straightened his body and shook Levi’s hand with distinct inexperience and awkwardness. Levi supposed wolfs weren’t familiar with humans’ salutations.

"...en..." the pup muttered under his breath.

Levi hummed inquiringly at the wolf, placing his other hand between the pup's ears and petting the ruffled hair that was unexpectedly pleasant to the touch.

The young boy repeated himself once more, that time with confidence and louder. 

"Eren" his voice grazed the edge of the hypnotic, acting as a calming balsam. "I'm Eren"

As Levi lost himself in those colorful pools that were looking at him with endless curiosity swimming in them, he wondered if his sister ever questioned which one of her beliefs was harder to accomplished. 

Befriend the beast. Tame no beast. 

The short man supposed he had one month to find it out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 werewolf, 1 human and 1 little flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren is fucking adorable. I want one for my B-day. (June 12th *Whistles casually*)
> 
> unbeta'd

The ride back to Levi's flat was as normal as it could be having an exited young werewolf looking through all the windows of the car with utter amazement, all his senses over stimulated by the noisy and colorful urban city and a knitted cap hardly covering the pointed evidence of his wolfish nature.

In other words: an absolute nightmare that could have perfectly ended up being a car accident.

Levi had to literally drag Eren from the parking up to his apartment. The pup's state of perpetual wonderment was proof enough to reach the unequivocal conclusion that the werewolf was seeing the human world for the first time in such closeness.

The door to the soon to be Eren’s home—for one moth—opened and the black cap was sent flying instantly, relieve toured over the wolf who was able to move his ears again without unnatural restrictions.

Although there wasn’t much to be seen inside his apartment, a brief guided visit was in order in Levi's mental to-do-list. An american kitchen shared the space with the living room, a tiny balcony and two black doors. One leaded to Levi’s bedroom and the only bathroom you could find in the flat. The other was left out of the visit and kept closed by Levi’s choice. What was inside wasn’t relevant to Eren.

What was relevant and in great extent, was the place where the tour ended. In front of the most vital corner of the whole flat: the cabinet in the kitchen where Levi kept all the cleaning tools and supplies.

One by one he professionally explained to the perplexed wolf the use of each item. If it were not for the distinctive haircut and stature of Levi, one could swear Mr. Clean himself was performing a commercial ad right there.

Meanwhile and fed up with all the excessive information, Eren showed off one of the by-products of his rebellious character.

“This is stupid" He declared. "I don’t understand why you’re being so thorough with all this, is gonna be just one month” he added bored to tears and breaking Levi’s self induced reverie.

Even enthralled in his own world of cleanness, Levi was fast at catching Eren’s words. Especially the _one month_ part. No one had had the decorum to inform Levi that the pup knew about the agreement.

Or was Eren just having a lucky guess?

“Less if you don’t know how to clean your shit” Levi retorted, placing the broom in its place.

“Less won’t make up for your deal with the tall man” Eren counter argued, with a flashy wolfish grin, his sharp fangs fully in display.

Definitely, the dam kid was aware of the fucking arrangement. Levi glared at him annoyed and puzzled as Eren proudly pointed at his ears.

“I thought the room was soundproof” the man confessed not putting too much thought into it. Eren knowing or not knowing, didn't mattered in the least.

“Not for me!” Eren chanted and Levi simply sighed feeling already tired of the pup's excess of arrogance.

“You need a shower” He declared out of the blue, moving Eren forward to his room.

“I don’t” he complained, yet didn't do anything to stop Levi from pushing him around.

“You smell like blood”

Eren denied the accusation at once.

“That’s not true”

And it wasn’t, but Levi’s flat, Levi’s rules. And by that rules the wolf needed a good scrub—of modesty. 

No one insulted Levi's cleaning tools without consequences.

[X]

Once in the bathroom, Levi helped Eren undressing, easily freeing a perfect view of the back of the werewolf from the horrendous outfit he was wearing. The man didn't believe the track suit deserved to use the hamper and so he tossed it directly to the chess-like-floor. That monstrosity made of vibrant pink and orange had to be incinerated. What was Hange thinking? Even a blind person would have matched the colors better.

“What’s the deal with your group, anyways?” Eren asked, removing from his neck a key that hung from a leather cord and placing it on the bath countertop.

“The wings of freedom?” Levi questioned and the pup nodded. “Erwin would say we fight for those who can’t fight. Protectors of humanity, mediators of the supernatural world and all that crap”

Eren turned around and looked at him with beautiful big eyes. 

“And what do you say?”

Nothing is what he said.

For a moment Levi forgot he knew how to talk. For a moment he lost himself in those impossible eyes that drew him in without remission or explanation.

Heterochromia was the correct term if Levi wasn't mistaken. He had seen it in husky dogs before, but never in a person. Though technically Eren wasn't a person but a werewolf, was he? 

Were werewolves humans playing to be wolves, or wolves playing to be humans? Levi couldn't tell.

Wisely, he decided to stop that trail of thoughts before getting a headache.

“I say you need to get into the shower” Levi accompanied his declaration pushing Eren back. He recoiled helplessly until he was inside the space of the shower.

The water stream came to life under Levi’s command, one hand on Eren’s forearm to fix his impatient ass on place until the water got hot enough.

Levi would swear he could see the werewolf’s inexistent tail swinging restlessly as they waited—and he was totally not checking out the other’s rear at all.

He let Eren go and was happy to confirm the pup didn't dislike to be bathed—or showered in any case—as he saw him gladly stepping under the stream.

“So warm…” came Eren’s pleased whisper. 

Water travelled down tanned and unscarred skin that was too perfect to be real. Defined muscles relaxed under the water’s sweet touch as Levi’s came to realize that Eren’s voice and eyes weren’t the only hypnotic traits he possessed.

“I’m used to the cold water of our lake” Eren smiled melancholically, catching the rest of Levi’s attention that wasn’t on him yet.

“Have you got houses or you wolves just frolic in the woods?”

Eren frowned and looked at Levi just to confirm the question had been for real.

It had been.

“Wood cabins” Eren answered as if it was obvious.“We don’t live that different from humans. Except the technology thing” He explained.

“And howling to the moon” Levi added.

Eren just snorted.

“We don’t do that... much” He admitted with a faint blush.

Levi smirked and grabbed the shampoo. He saw the confusion in the pup’s eyes and allowed him to smell the inoffensive product. The wolf wrinkled his nose in apparent disgust.

“What is it?” Levi wanted to know.

“The smell is too strong”

Levi arched one questioning eyebrow, for him that brand's scent was soft enough, but of course he didn't have the nose of a werewolf.

“Delicate shitty brat” He sighed discarding the shampoo and moving to the near cupboard to look for another.

“Brat? I’m already an adult by human standards” Eren informed casually.

“Human? Not for wolves?” Levi asked, returning to his place behind Eren with another shampoo in his hands.

“It’s complicated” the pup hesitated seemingly uncomfortable.

“Why. Do you have to do a competition to see who can piss and mark the better?” He teased.

There were people who ignored Levi’s bad jokes, such as Erwin. Others who took Levi’s words always literally, like Hange. And then there were the ones who simply didn’t know what to make of Levi at all. 

Or so he had thought. 

Apparently he had missed one more type all along. The type who laughed with him, freshly founded by Eren.

No traps, no ulterior motives such as being on Levi’s good side. The pup was giggling happily because he had found the man funny enough to be worth of the magical sound that was his laugh.

What a jester was Levi’s fate, when he had an attractive young werewolf in all his naked perfection in front of him, and all he could think of was in the charming way he laughed.

“I wish it was like that…” Eren confessed, his giggling coming to an end much for Levi's displeasure. “I don’t really want to talk about it”

The young wolf took the new shampoo from Levi’s hands and that one seemed to satisfy him. The man decided to keep in the black the fact the shampoo belonged to his sister.

Eren scrubbed skillfully his hair avoiding the inside of his wolfish ears, his fingers sliding through that long brown mane that reached his shoulders.

Levi contemplated, with purely scientific intentions, the way Eren's naked body undulated under the water stream. Soon it caught his interest the pup was practically hairless. Just a thin veil of hair, similar to the one human babies had, covered his sun-kissed skin.

"For a werewolf I thought you would be hairier"

Eren hummed quizzically while rinsing his hair. "Why?"

"I don't know. Wolf?"

The pup chuckled. 

"We don't really need the hair in our human form. Our body generates a lot of heat on its own and our skin is resilient"

To check the veracity of Eren's words—or that is what he told himself—Levi slid the palm of his hand up and down the pup's back. It felt smooth and warm under his touch and dangerously addictive. His other hand started feeling jealous against his will and moved to join its partner.

"Levi?" Eren tilted his head to look questioningly at the man.

Levi cleared his throat, removing his traitor hands at once.

“I suppose you were speaking the truth” He concluded.

Eren accepted that poor and rushed excuse and continued with his shower.

Levi waited for him to be done, towel ready in his hands when Eren shook his body just like a dog would shake his wet fur. Levi did keep his poker face at the best of his ability, water droplets landing all over him until the werewolf realized the unwanted result of his actions. 

Green and golden looked apologetically at Levi as the man buried the pup's remorseful face under the towel, drying his hair with unnecessary strength and pulling him afterwards to his room.

Levi had noticed the pup was taller than him by almost a head, still the man was sure he owned clothes that ought to be good for him.

“Try this on, it should fit you” Levi said, handing to Eren a pair of sweatpants and a simple T-shirt.

Acting strangely docile, for what Levi had seen of Eren so far, the boy dressed up as Levi did otherwise and removed his ruined clothes. At present he was the one in need of a shower after the pup's demonstration of dog's behavior.

The damp shirt came off and Eren gasped audibly doing little to hide his awe as he looked at Levi.

Under any other circumstance, Levi would be flattered and preparing his way to get laid. Nevertheless the reason behind Eren's surprise wasn't Levi's fitted body, but the scars that covered him.

Some of them crossed his abdomen conspicuously. Others were minor and almost unnoticeable. And then there was the scar patched over the place where his heart beat, which was stealing Eren's complete attention on merit. 

Mostly all of them were a memento from the nigh he had died.

“One wonders how the hell I’m still alive, right?” he mocked, using his usual deadpan expression. 

That time Eren didn't laugh.

[X]

After his shower, Levi found out Eren wasn’t good at taking hints.

The pup was inside the room behind the black door Levi had left closed during his guided visit around the apartment.

More concretely, Eren was in Levi’s sister room.

“I thought it was implied this room was off limits” He said, arms folded and body leaned against the doorframe.

Eren was looking with interest at one of the girl's pictures, not alarmed the least bit by Levi’s presence.

“She looks like you”

“She’s my sister, Mikasa” Levi said.

"When is she coming back?" Eren asked, touching a difficult subject without knowing it and Levi just shrugged as answer. “Is she...?” he trailed off, but Levi knew too well where the question had meant to lead.

"Go ahead and say it, the whole world thinks she is anyway” Levi sighed and then tried to explain. “She disappeared the night I died. I don’t remember a thing from what happened. My last memory of her is the both of us leaving Trost on a mission and the next thing I know is that I'm waking up in a Hospital bed”

Everything else was in the dark. Even the mission. What it had been about? Did they accomplish it? Failed it? Levi could only try to guess.

"I'm sorry" Eren lamented, with drew back ears.

"Why? You got something to do with her disappearance?" Levi questioned seriously and Eren shook his head no in alarm "Then don't apologize, stupid wolf" 

Eren seemed to get smaller under Levi's rude tone, looking hopeless, regretful and puppy eyes fully operational. The man cliqued his tongue annoyed at himself for falling to such old trick and before he knew it he was petting Eren's head as a mean to ease the werewolf concern.

If Eren puppy eyes were infallible, then Levi's petting technique was top notch. Within seconds he had the werewolf happy and at his mercy.

Or almost at his mercy.

"What now?" Levi inquired seeing the way Eren's fingers drummed over the sides of his thighs.

"When you said off limits, did that mean I can't touch or use anything from in here?"

"And what would you possible need from here?" Levi wondered. "Kinky wolf don't tell me you are into skirts?"

"I'm not into clothing!" He retorted with assertion. "I was interested in that"

Levi followed with his eyes the direction to where Eren’s fingers were pointing at: Mikasa’s manga collection.

He didn’t hide how amused he was and laughed.

"Suit yourself and read all you want. Just make sure you let everything you touch in the same way it was, okay?"

Eren beamed cheerfully and started picking some mangas to read.

With the werewolf contented and attended for the moment—and already heading to the couch with his hands full of mangas—Levi made himself a tea and sat in front of his computer to take care of his current job. Because and as much as Erwin liked to pretend Levi was still part of the wings of freedom, he was and had been for the past year a writer.

He checked the mails from his editor and some fan’s messages, but stopped after the third one, since all were similar in content: crying words lamenting the fate of the protagonist and demanding for a prompt continuation.

Levi took a sip of tea laughing at them and not feeling pity whatsoever.

The main character of his series had the luck of a broken mirror. The sorry bastard always tried hard and failed at everything, he fought the wrong battles and every one of his choices was a mistake. Just him breathing was a mistake itself and yet, somehow, he was still alive and a best seller.

He was a shitty writer and people were sadists, Levi had no doubts about it. But hey, it gave him money and it wasn’t bad for his health so he wasn't going to complain.

After a short while, when he was just about getting mentally prepared to continue with the story, a rustle sound accompanied by Eren’s huffs broke his concentration.

“What are you doing?” he asked, turning over his chair.

Eren had taken out the T-shirt and was fidgeting to do the same with the sweatpants.

“Nothing. It just... I feel uncomfortable with this on”

“Well you’re certainly not walking your ass naked around the house, wolf” Levi warned.

“So help me, human” Eren retaliated with disdain. “I’m not used to wear anything”

 _I’m not into clothes_ , he had said. Levi hadn’t expected the sentence to be so literal.

The man breathed out exasperated and stood up guiding his steps into his room with an idea of what Eren could wear.

“Here!” he said, throwing at Eren a pair of trunks. 

“I don’t understand the need of clothes” Eren complained while putting the swimsuit on.

“Don’t look at me waiting for an explanation, whiny brat” 

He appreciated not to have to look at others' _ding dongs_ though.

Eren seemed to settle down with the trunks and Levi returned to his chair feeling proud at himself for reaching so rapid solution.

A boy in a swimsuit would be easier to explain than a boy in underwear—or naked— in case his non-existent visits decided to increase its number.

Minutes later Levi was focused and putting some work into his next book, thinking of new ways to fuck his character up even more. Perhaps he should kill the cat, that would piss off a lot of readers.

When Levi worked time flew without him noticing it and only the basic needs of his body were able to bring him back to reality.

At that moment his stomach was the one carrying out the task, already starving and demanding to be feed. Levi supposed a break for cooking and eating wouldn't be a bad idea and abandoned his character in the bottom of a well for the time being.

Standing up he started with a question that he didn't finish. There was no point in doing it so since it was directed to Eren and he was fast asleep on the couch with a peaceful expression on his face.

Levi folded the clothes the wolf wouldn’t be wearing and kindly moved away the manga books to sit next to him and pet the space between his ears. Eren hummed placidly in his sleep and Levi couldn’t stop the thought that crossed his mind.

 _So cute_.

Such a pity that cuteness became arrogance once awake.

The next days passed in similar fashion. Levi working in his shitty books, Eren reading Mikasa's manga collection and both of them keeping the flat as neat as new. Eren had resulted to be amazing at cleaning duties, but not so much at using cutlery. 

Levi had explained to him the correct use once and didn't believe the pup needed a second time. Old habits die hard and Eren didn't lack the skill to use spoons, forks and the rest of its family, he simply forgot he had them.

The blush that always appeared on his cheeks when he was nose deep into his meal and noticed the unpolluted way in which Levi took his, was adorable.

After that he proceeded to do his best at imitating Levi.

His sleep habits were harder to adjust. Eren felt tired during the day and more active at nights, usually falling asleep on the couch. Although recently Levi woke up finding the werewolf curled at the end of his bed.

A change he didn't mind in the least.

As the days went on, Eren told Levi about the werewolves' idiosyncrasy, their hierarchy and the way they lived.

So far Levi had gathered that werewolves' packs had an alpha as their leader and a bunch of rules to follow. Like the one that forced them to hide their existence from humans. To ensure rules were obeyed alphas counted with the help of a group within the werewolves called _Claws_. As Levi had understood it, they were like a hardcore version of the police.

Only the Claws of the law had the authority to kill other wolves in case of a rule violation, meaning they were the ones that haunted down rogues. Meaning there was a high chance those were the ones who had almost killed Eren.

The pup refused to talk about how he ended up in such state and under Erwin's protection as much as he refused to tell why he had become a rogue.

Levi didn't pressure him, though. He wasn't one to judge others secrecy when he was the first who didn't like to talk much about himself.

And just like that two weeks of peaceful coexistence passed away and then, the full moon arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a chapter in a werewolves' fic could end with "the full moon arrived" as if it was the mother of all cliffhangers. :'D
> 
> Next chapter things get hotter. 
> 
> Free cookies for those who guess what kind of werewolf Eren is once transformed. And no, I'm not talking about alpha, beta, omega. I'm talking about the specie (You know, grey wolves, arctic wolves, eastern...)
> 
> Thanks for reading and please don't hesitate to let me know any mistake you find, I will appreciate it and gladly correct it.
> 
> How do people _English_ , anyhow?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two ice-creams, the old lady who sees angels and a night with the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still want that Eren. Also, these summaries could perfectly be the chapters' titles :D
> 
> Hey look a bit of fluff so good for our cavities came out of nowhere.
> 
> Tag: Levi is a shitty comedian added because… reasons. Eventual smut became smut and from now on random sexiness will appear like a wild pokémon (With moves and all).
> 
> Don't get your hopes too high, though, the first smut is short.
> 
> unbeta'd

_(...) Catlike curiosity and human stupidity assorted in equal parts had led Luck to meet again with his worst nemesis to date: his own fate._

_One would think Luck had to know better by now and recognize bad omens—such as a black cat looking straight in your eye—on sight, yet there he was again, in a full demonstration of sheer misjudgment so typical of him (...)_

"Levi"

_(...) A pitiful hand clutching the railing of the balcony as his only safeguard; the rest of his body defying the misfortune machine that was his own existence (...)_

"Levi?"

_(...) He had made it, Clover was in his arms and far from the treacherous orange tree._

_Alas, the joy of his apparent success lasted a heartbeat._

_The last of Clover's heartbeats (...)_

"The moon is beautiful tonight, isn't it?"

_(...) Over and over he called his cat's name. A name the feline companion won't be needing anymore (...)_

"Levi, stop ignoring me!" 

_(...) His cat was dead, but the moon was beautiful indeed (...)_

"Wait, what?!" Levi blinked in surprise, snapping out of his literary concentration where Luck had just killed his cat— _by accident_ —falling from the balcony with him. Needless to say the cat was as good as a carpet now.

Eren was next to him, big curious eyes looking at Levi as if the man had the answers to the secrets of the universe. He was holding a manga opened by some random page and shoving it to Levi's face with annoying insistence.

“This here!” the pup said, pointing at the opened page. “The guy says: _‘the moon is beautiful tonight, isn’t it?’_ and panels later he is remembering this moment as if he had confess his love to the protagonist. I don’t get it!”

Levi offered his seasoned deadpan expression as his brain registered Eren's inquietude properly. Had Eren just stopped Levi's writing momentum to ask him that nonsense?

If his expectant face was something to go by, then yes he had.

Anyone else would be dead for doing that. Yet Eren was a lucky bastard and his damn puppy eyes had nothing to do with it at all.

Levi sighed defeated even before trying to fight back and gave an explanation after scratching his brain looking for it.

“I think it was a Japanese translator of some sorts who came up with the idea the English for _I love you_ was equal for the Japanese _the moon is beautiful, isn’t it?_ ”

Eren tilted his head—in a doggish fashion—assimilating the answer.

“Really? Oh that makes more sense; he was saying he loved her!" He hummed acceptingly and added. "How curious humans would use the moon in such ways”

“Is that romance manga Mikasa’s?” Levi asked doubtful and Eren nodded enthusiastically.

“Yup, she has some mixed with the action and gory ones. Yesterday I finished this awesome manga about a bunch of students left on an Island where they have to kill each other until just one survives”

Ah! Levi had read that one. A total master piece.

“Yeah… that sounds more like her. I guess our line of working didn’t let me see her romantic side, anyhow.” he confessed a little pained.

He missed his sister. There was no good in denying the fact he often found himself thinking how different would be his day by day if she was still there. Levi had no doubts Mikasa would spoil Eren rotten.

“Going back to the moon; tonight it will be full, anything I should know?” Levi wondered coming back to the reality of his life without Mikasa.The wolf shook his head no in response. “You sure? No howling, no compulsion to mark territory, no hunting instincts, no fur growing in awkward places?”

“Nope! Nothing of that happens to me; you've got nothing to worry about” Eren said with assertion.

“Alright. Good!” Eren had resulted to be a decent flatmate—for a werewolf—. If Levi tried hard enough to ignore those ears, he could forget Eren wasn't human. “Then cover your head and get dress, we’re going out, pup” Levi decided.

The wolf's face of disconcert was immediate.

“Out?”

Levi smirked and petted the werewolf's head on the usual spot between his ears.

“After two weeks I supposed you would appreciate some fresh air and seeing more about this human world you want to live in” Levi explained.

Eren's face brightened up with an excess of happiness Levi didn't understand. He had just offered a walk outside, not the moon.

The werewolf was a high-spirited being, the man supposed. And the total opposite of Levi himself.

Although and so far, it hadn't been a bad combination.

[X]

Getting Eren in clothes that would look decent on him had been a hell of a challenge. The wolf complained about practically any material claiming it was itchy and suffocating. In the end a pair of short pants from Levi and a white sleeveless hoody that belonged to Mikasa did the trick.

It wasn’t an appropriated outfit for the winter like weather if you asked Levi, but Eren seemed immune to the coldness anyway and he looked fucking good in white—not like Levi was going to admit that out loud—.

To test the werewolf’s acceptance to the chilly breeze even further, Levi invited him to eat ice-cream from the best ice-cream shop in the city as they strolled in the nearer park.

Levi was satisfied with the mocha flavor. Eren, on the other hand, had ended up with four scoops of ice-cream piled up: mandarine, caramel, mint chocolate chip and coconut. All that after convincing—most likely lying to—him than trying more than four flavors at the same time wouldn’t be good for his health. Levi had to promise they would come back some other day to taste the rest of the savors, nevertheless.

“So, how do you like it?” Levi asked, almost finished with his ice-cream.

Eren simply hummed happily as answer, mouth full with the sweet cream and rosy cheeks. 

Levi couldn’t help but think Eren looked like he belonged there in the open air, with the trees’ branches moving behind him and the birds chirping loudly as his musical theme. Why had he given up living in the nature? Was right of Erwin and Levi keeping him in a tiny apartment? Was Eren just letting himself being tamed for some reason Levi failed to see?

“Levi!” the werewolf called and Levi turned his attention on him out of habit. “You have something…” Eren smiled pointing at his own cheek. “Here, allow me.”

Years might pass, but Levi would never find an acceptable explanation for what had happened at that moment. Eren leaned in and licked Levi’s cheek clean of ice-cream in an unexpected but understandable doggish manner that shouldn’t surprise anyone who knew Eren was a werewolf. 

What defied all logic and reason came next.

Levi was stunned and fixed on place, looking at the young boy. What kind of face he had on, he didn’t know, what it was enough to worry the other.

“Sorry…” Eren apologized. Even with the hoodie on Levi saw those ears starting to bow down. “Did I do something wrong?”

After some seconds of empty contemplation, Levi shook his head mildly and cupped one of Eren’s cheeks with his free hand. “Nothing at all” he promised and then moved forward to lick the boy’s sweet skin near his alluring caramel flavored lips.

Eren’s reaction was instant bursting out laughing.

“It tickles!” he stated as adorable as ever, colorful scoops dangerously on the verge of falling.

“Finish your ice-cream you moron; if you drop it I’m not buying you another”

“Yes sir!”

What had possessed Levi to act like that was a mystery for the ages. Eren’s hypnotic aura? Levi's inability to get mad at him? Or maybe something magical that escaped Levi's human comprehension? Whatever it was, it didn’t matter whatsoever. Levi didn't regret it the least bit, for he could never regret listening to Eren’s laugh.

Eventually, the ice-creams passed to a better life inside their stomachs and the peaceful walk came to an end with the first traces of orange painting the horizon.

[X]

Levi had barely open the main door to his flat when one of his neighbors, the old lady who lived in front, appeared behind him with her incredible stealth ability—that would put to shame most thieves—on use.

"Levi, fancy meeting you here" she said, greeting him.

 _Fancy... sure!_ Levi thought, if fancy meant stalking your neighbors through the peephole nowadays.

"How may I help you today, my good lady?" Levi offered with a show off of politeness that had Eren narrowing his eyes at him with suspicion.

That gesture roughly hurt Levi. He was perfectly capable of being sociable without the need of being abducted by an alien beforehand.

"My how gracious of you to ask, my boy. You see some of the lights are not working and the soap opera channel has disappeared! Can you believe it?"

Levi sighed inwardly, a trained smile of understanding on the outside.

"We can't have that, have we?" he dramatized. "I will help you at once, Miss Pixis"

A question mark was painted all over Eren's face as Levi pushed him inside their apartment. 

"I'll be back soon" he spoke in a low voice. "Don't open the door to anyone, you hear me? I've got keys"

Eren rolled his eyes.

"I can smell you, you know..." the wolf reminded him and Levi glowered at him. “Fine, I won't open the door to anyone" Eren clicked his tongue and said.

Levi petted the young wolf's head—over the hoody—pleased after getting the answer he wanted. 

"Good boy" Levi teased and Eren rolled his eyes again while saying in a mute voice for Levi to read his lips: _'I'm not a dog'_.

Three changed light bulbs and one retuned channel later, Levi was sitting in Miss Pixis' living room with tea and pastries made for him.

His stomach refused to eat anything else, full as it was after the ice-cream, but the tea was more than welcomed. That woman sure knew how to prepare a decent black tea.

"Any news about your sister?" the old lady asked. She was sitting on an armchair, next to beige curtains and knitting what it seemed to be a scarf.

Levi shook his head once. Few people believed Mikasa was still alive and Miss Pixis was among them. Even after Levi had exhausted all the possibilities by investigating the few clues he had and finding nothing, the old woman's conviction that Mikasa will return one day had never faltered.

"She is out there somewhere, child. I ask for her every night when my husband comes to visit me" she explained. Miss Pixis had the strange belief his deceased husband visited her in the form of an angel at nights. "If she was dead he would know it. But she is no angel, he said, she's a daughter of the earth and belongs here" the lady smiled. "My children won't believe me, they think everything is inside my head, but I know the truth"

Levi smiled weakly. If Dot Pixis was an angel or not, he didn't care. Miss Pixis did no harm believing so.

"Mikasa believes. She believes in angels" the woman assured and Levi breathed out standing up.

"Thanks for your hospitality Miss Pixis, but I should go back. It's almost been an hour"

"Of course, child. Your boyfriend must be waiting for you"

"He's not..." Levi stopped denying it midway, it would be pointless. Miss Pixis would believe whatever she wanted to.

"Bring him with you next time; he seemed such a nice boy"

"As you wish" Levi complied. "Thank you very much for the tea and have a nice day my lady. I'll see myself out"

Before leaving Miss Pixis' apartment, he heard the old lady muttering something about a new scarf for Mikasa for when she came back.

[X]

Levi needed just one foot inside his home to know something was not right. Eren was nowhere to be seen and the blatant silence was deafening. Closing the door behind him with caution, he proceeded to scan the flat with quick expertise.

Prudently he checked Mikasa's room, the nearest door to him: it was empty. Next followed the living room, the kitchen and the balcony: Nothing either. Finally he opened the door to his bedroom and the distant sound of the shower welcomed him as the hint of where Eren was. Still the feeling of wrongness lingered at the back of his throat, like a bitter aftertaste.

"Eren?" he summoned the name to announce his presence. "I'm back." Without turning on the lights, he discarded his jacket on the bed and moved to the bathroom. He called again for the wolf as he pushed the door open. "Hey pup, are you actually deaf?"

For all intents and purposes Eren wasn't deaf. The young wolf did answer to Levi's calls but his voice wasn't getting loud enough for Levi’s human ears to listen.

He was inside the shower, teared clothes scattered everywhere. His skin was reddish and his body trembled under the water. Mismatched glazed eyes fell on Levi as soon as he stepped inside the little space and a hand stretched out begging for him to come closer.

The man didn’t need to be asked. He approached Eren on his own will with growing concern.

"Hey what's wrong? You look like shit, brat" Levi inquired, kneeling near Eren.

"It hurts" he sobbed, bracing himself.

"Where?" Levi surveyed Eren’s body but couldn’t see any physical injury.

"Everywhere. Is like I'm burning alive" the werewolf gasped out fidgeting under the stream. Some droplets splattered over Levi who almost jumped out of his skin from the coldness. 

Why was Eren taking a cool shower?

"Come here. This frosted water can't be good" Levi decided turning off the pat and then wrapping Eren in a towel.

The werewolf certainly felt hot to the touch, but wasn't he always that warm?

He dragged a willingly Eren closer and tried to make him stand without success. His legs seemed made of jelly under all the shivering. Levi tsked and without a second for hesitation, he lifted Eren up and carried him bridal style to the bed. 

Either Eren was surprisingly light or Levi too strong. In any case, he made it easily to the bed, stepped out of his shoes and sat with his back against the headboard, holding Eren nearer as he looked for his phone which was in the pocket of his discarded jacket. 

"Levi?" Eren looked up at the man through his eyelashes, clinging tightly to him.

"I got you, pup. Let me call Hange, they must know what's going on with you, okay?"

Eren leaned even closer, as if he was seeking the maximum contact with Levi's body. The man left one arm around Eren and used his free hand to pick his phone up and call Hange.

_The person you are trying to reach is currently..._

"For fuck's sake why do you want a phone if you never use it?" Levi snapped exasperatedly.

Eren simply nuzzled the man's neck with his nose as if he wanted to calm him down with so tender gesture.

"You smell so good" Eren declared in a very low voice.

Well indeed Levi smelled good. But that was a weird thing to say in such a situation.

"Please, Levi. Help me" Eren pleaded, hot breath kissing Levi’s ear.

"The hell you think I'm doing?" He spat looking back at Eren.

"I need you, Levi" he confessed with puppy eyes at full power.

 _Well fuck... that was adorable._ Levi supposed, too adorable to be angry with him.

"I'm here Okay. Calm down" Levi sighed out putting his neurons to work. He had to figure out what was wrong with Eren. "Could you have ingested anything toxic for you werewolves?" he wondered.

Eren’s hair and ears nuzzled all the side of Levi’s neck and jaw as he moved his head in negation.

"I don't feel sick. I feel hot, too hot that it hurts, but your body cools it down" the wolf purred his own conclusion of the situation. If true would explain why the buttons of Levi’s shirt had flown open, giving Eren the skin to skin he seemed to be craving for. "Please Levi" with the new plead, Eren grabbed Levi’s hand and threw the phone he was holding to nowhere in particular.

"Eren!" Levi warned. He might know shit about werewolves, but that wasn’t his first sexy tango and he was starting to realize that Eren very much wanted to dance with him.

"Please I feel like I'm going to die if you don't touch me" To make good use of his words, Eren guided Levi’s hand to his hot body.

The werewolf was certainly feverish and caught up in some sort of lustful trance of unknown origin. What wasn't unknown was the guarantee of a place in hell reserved only for Levi, with his name written with some fancy font and imprinted with sparkly gold on a plate.

He should know better, he should fucking know better than getting intimate with a werewolf. For crying out loud, he wrote about a guy who made every one of his heartbeats a mistake. But fuck him sideways if he could help himself with a very naked Eren rubbing his body persistently against his.

“Okay, listen up. If we’re doing this, we're doing it my way” He breathed out as evenly as he could and resolved to help Eren before going any further. And by help he was totally thinking about a _helping hand_ , to clear the wolf’s fogged mind. He might go to hell for that, but he wouldn't go down in history as the human who took advantage of a werewolf. “Come here”

The man maneuvered Eren until he had his back leaning over Levi’s chest. One hand stayed on Eren’s head, combing his hair every now and then, the other stroked over Eren’s abdomen in circular motions, waiting for him to relax before descending to more urgent matters.

Feeling the light touch of Levi, Eren whined and hid his face on the man's neck. Skilled fingers traveled up and down teasingly avoiding Eren's member as Levi tried really hard to keep the control.

The towel that had covered the young wolf earlier was now useless, leaving Eren's body completely exposed for Levi to look sinfully at him. He had seen Eren naked before, but never had his eyes lingered on his sexuality in such impious way. Levi felt awkward— and extremely aroused—after checking out that Eren's skin was tanned everywhere.

The boy's neglected member was hard and leaking, practically begging to be touched and so Levi did, finally closing his fingers around the base to start pumping it slowly and experimentally.

The skin there felt too hot and smooth to the touch and Levi's palm and fingers grew addicted soon to the feeling of having the werewolf's pleasure at its domain, working on it with more intention.

The wolf moaned some muffled words, nails scratching Levi’s forearms as the man kept masturbating him. Not only he didn’t know what Eren liked, but the wolf was beyond words at that point to give Levi any intelligible hint. 

Letting those wanton moans—that would haunt his fantasies for as long as he lived—to guide him, Levi pressed his thumb against the oozing slit, rubbing and spreading the precum all over the deep pink colored head of Eren’s dick. A beautiful dick, if Levi was allowed to give his humble opinion.

Eren whined louder, breath coming ragged and body moving on its own accord as if it needed even more of Levi.

“I got you Eren. Let yourself go” Levi barely recognized his own voice as low as it came out. He could feel the heat from the werewolf surrounding him, Eren’s teeth nibbling at his neck continuously as he dragged his fangs over the skin, alternating it with long licks of his tongue. 

If Levi's skin tasted to anything but skin, the man supposed Eren would find out, eventually.

Eren's body glittered with sweat, seeming almost ethereal under the moonlight sliding through the window. His wet bangs got sticky on Levi's cheek as the man kept working on him diligently.

"Levi..." he mumbled hardly audible, hips starting to move back and forth, trying to match Levi's pace.

"Are you close?" came the whispered question, which got a non-committal sound as answer.

 _Well, that was helpful..._ Levi thought, a bit surprised that his mind was still working properly. He very much wanted to throw his control out of the window and lose himself in the shameless body of Eren. 

Alas, he wouldn't do anything like that unless he got a clear and positive answer from Eren, who evidently, wasn't in his right mind to say anything and much less to give permission to Levi to have his wicked way with him.

The werewolf made a complaining sound, becoming impatient and Levi speed up the pace, stroking his member good and hard.

Eren screamed out something close to Levi's name between moans as his body arched up, his long legs fighting a lost battle with the bed covers. And few strokes later, he was coming all over the human's skillful hand.

Eren should've been still on the peak of his orgasm when he did something Levi hadn't seen coming at all.

He froze as Eren's fangs closed tightly on his neck, tearing the flesh there. His eyes shut down expecting a pain that never came. Instead a pleasant heat washed over him, so sudden, so brief that he wondered if he actually felt it.

His hand was wet with Eren's cum and as much as he wanted to move and clean himself and the wolf, the former seemed not to want to let go of Levi's neck just yet.

"Hey Eren" He tried, feeling and odd pressure on the side of his neck when he spoke. "Pup, you have to let me go it's starting to hurt"

His voice seemed to reach Eren, who retracted his fangs carefully and then licked over the wound.

"Eren, please stop" he requested, feeling very strange every time Eren's tongue licked over the place he had bitten him.

The werewolf complied, leaning into Levi and looking up at him with his beautiful eyes. There was no trace of lust in them, but something else. Something Levi didn't have the word for it yet.

The man frowned unsure of what to make of Eren, the boy was just there glancing up at him with a content smile and saying nothing at all.

Although and after a second considerate thought, what was someone supposed to say after receiving a hand job? 

Any imaginable word would make the situation more awkward.

Sighing out Levi leaned down and joined his forehead with Eren's sweated one.

"What am I going to do with you?" he muttered in rhetorical doubt to the enigmatic werewolf. He had a clear image of what to do next.

After checking out that Eren was in condition to travel, he would clean up the mess and get ready to pay Hange a visit.

He needed answers and he needed them for yesterday.

Never again, would Levi trust the words coming from a werewolf on the full moon's eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some explanations are in order I say! Will Hange have them?
> 
> I swear no cat was harmed in the process of writing this chapter. Next one some revelation about Eren's nature... Levi might not welcome some of them.
> 
> And before anyone can raise their voice in alarm, allow me to say that wasn’t dubious consent. Eren very much wanted it and I can't explain it without spoil the story so...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The enigma of the wolf, three days of misunderstanding and first kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to any word that will come out of Eren’s mouth in this chapter and bear in mind he's a werewolf, just because Levi reaches certain conclusion it doesn’t mean it’s the right one. 
> 
> unbeta'd

There’s a moment in life when one wonders if they must've fallen down the rabbit’s hole at some point during the way without noticing it.

“Heat!”

Levi supposed the young werewolf was experiencing one of those moments right there.

“What?” The word seemed to come as a complete shock for Eren.

“Heat!” Hange repeated cheerfully.

“Glasses, when you say heat do you mean it as in dogs and cats' kind of heat?” that was Levi trying to put two and two together.

“Yes! Well not exactly like that, but the effects are similar”

“Perfect” Levi deadpanned sarcastically; there was nothing perfect about it.

“That’s not possible…” Eren muttered in complete denial.

The three of them were in Hange’s lab where the eccentric scientist had taken some blood samples from Eren and analyzed it. Hange had been pretty confident about the results and even injected to Eren some kind of substance to palliate the effects of the supposed heat. All of that while dodging Hange's meddlesome questions about how was Eren managing to control the heat so nicely.

If the wolf didn't thought telling Hange about their private affair was important, neither did Levi.

It was a good thing the boy was sitting on the litter, Levi assumed, judging by his face he seemed ready to faint at any second.

“Of course it is possible! You're a werewolf; werewolves go through heat all the time! Especially young omegas” Hange announced their discoveries for the tenth time.

 _Omega_. That was the other word Levi had learned about Eren’s condition along with _Heat_. Somehow if he said them together it gave the impression that the apocalypse was about to unleash on Earth—or inside his apartment for that matter—. Hange had made use of everything they knew about werewolves, which wasn’t that much given their secrecy, but enough biologically speaking. The little data they had gathered came from wolves that had worked together with the wings of freedom at some point or another in history to hunt down dangerous rogues from either side: vampires or werewolves—or from another less known specie but equally treacherous to humanity.

“No! I’m telling you it cannot be” Eren continued denying Hange’s results.

“Why? What’s wrong with being an omega? Omegas are so rare and special with these incredible abilities and...”

“Is not about being an omega" Eren cut Hange off. "It’s about the heat. That cannot happen to me, not yet” he assured.

“Your blood samples tell me otherwise” They chanted.

According to Hange, Eren’s exceptional healing was his gift as omega. A gift Hange theorized he could use on others via his saliva, and empirically proven by Levi’s neck which hid a perfect healed bite-mark under the collar of the man’s jacket. 

“You don’t understand” Eren sighed out, overusing his hands to accompany the ongoing explanation. “I come from a pack of red werewolves. We don’t just go in heat like that. When we reach adulthood we transform for the very first time under the full moon. And then during the next full moon is when we go through the first heat and mate with our chosen partner if we have one” he paused to throw at Hange a desperate look. “Don’t you see it? I haven’t transform yet, that’s why I’m telling you it cannot be the heat”

Hange hummed thoughtfully, scratching their chin at the same time.

“So, you’re telling me all the red werewolves are like that?” They asked and Eren nodded energetically. “Are you sure you’re a red wolf, Eren?”

“Of course I am, I’ve seen my father in his animal form more times than I can tell” He answered seemingly insulted.

“Adopted?” Hange tried their luck again.

“I would knew if that was the case” Eren stuck to his guns obstinately.

“What about your mother?”

Obstinacy bent down at the question, shoulders sinking and eyes avoiding any contact with Hange or Levi.

“She… she died giving birth to me” Eren said quietly.

 _Well, fuck._ Were the words that crossed Levi’s mind sympathizing with the wolf. He knew too well how it felt to lose a mother.

“So it could be your mother….?”

“No!”

“But…”

“I said no!” Eren screamed out. “It goes against the law to mate with wolves from other packs, okay?”

Seeing Hange's interrogation wasn't going anywhere, Levi stepped in.

“Not to bring the obvious to you, but you are a rogue, your father could’ve been one and hid it from the Claws somehow”

Eren shook his head immediately.

“No! My father is nothing like me, he would never break the law”

“That’s a presumptuous assumption” Levi informed staring blankly at the werewolf.

With their eyes scolding Levi, Hange put their hand on Eren's knee.

“Eren, everyone has secrets, maybe your father…”

“Enough! You humans can’t understand it” the omega claimed with a shout and Levi knew then, the boy’s stubbornness needed to stop.

“Why; because we don’t sniff each other's asses, wolf?” the man taunted, knowing how well it worked on Eren.

“Because my father would never break the law, he is the fucking law” Eren stated clenching his teeth. “My father is the alpha!”

Levi heaved an skeptic sigh. The kid wasn't telling him the fucking alpha was his father, right? The same alpha who was behind the Claws and did nothing no help his own son.”

“I must report this to Erwin” Hange said coldly and Levi simply nodded. You knew something was wrong when Hange’s usually colorful spark became the darkness that anticipated death

“By all means, I would really like to have some words with that alpha” Levi spat the title with revulsion. He could feel the rage growing inside of him and directed to that animal he had yet to meet.

"I'll run the test again, if I find something new I will let you know immediately" Hange promised and then left, perhaps to look for Erwin.

“Eren!” the name was pronounced harder and ruder that Levi would have intended, his voice already reflecting the angriness within him. 

Out of habit he moved his hand to pet the boy’s head, however his whole body froze to the sight in front of him before he could complete that common gesture between them. 

Anticipating the touch, Eren flinched with his eyes shut, ears completely down and glued to his messy hair as his body shrunk in fear. 

No. not just fear. He was terrified. 

The man swallowed hard and his heart skipped a beat after realizing there was no heat and moon clouding the boy’s mind anymore and he was lucidly rejecting and fearing his touch.

 _Man I screwed it hard_ , Levi lamented feeling terribly guilty. Of course Eren would be wary of him after what he had done. What did he expect it would happen?

“Let’s go home.” 

Defeated and following his own command, the man turned around and walked out of Hange’s lab.

[X]

“You could’ve, at least, told me you father was the one sending the Claws to rip your head off” Levi accused Eren after some minutes of awkward silence inside the car. He was driving back to home and the boy had his gaze lost in the changing scenery outside the window.

“My father isn’t sending anyone” Eren bickered back.

“Well he’s certainly not stopping them” the man pointed out.

“He can’t do that; he would be accused of treason and have the assembly of leaders judging him”

“He can’t my ass” Levi scoffed. “You are his son and those beasts almost killed you”

“Those beasts are my people, just so you know and they failed to kill me” the boy retaliated clearly offended.

Levi couldn't believe his ears.

“Failed? You are alive just because your ridiculous healing gift, how can’t you see that?”

The car stopped under the red traffic lights abruptly, reflecting in great measure Levi’s irritation. Eren used that moment to turn his head and fix his shimmering eyes on the man, all ready to argue. 

“No, the question is how can you see only that? Everything you say is that I almost died, but you know what? I don’t care, I’m just glad I survived to live the way I want.”

Levi tsked and then laughed sardonically at that statement.

“Living in a tiny apartment with a human? That’s the life you want?”

“Yes! Right now sharing a tiny apartment with you is the life I want” Eren said raising his voice and crossing his arms, greatly mad at Levi.

Levi breathed out having enough of the unbelievable wolf. He was angry, but not with Eren.

The ones who deserved his rage were that so-called father and himself.

“You’re really in love with the boring human life” He said, finally controlling his temper and the green light giving way to him.

“That’s a way to put it” Eren sighed, apparently calming down as his body sunk into the seat. “I always thought I was a failure as a werewolf. Not only was I the only one of my generation that couldn’t transform, but also the one sneaking out of the woods to contemplate the human city from afar more nights than not.” He said a bit melancholic. “It was as if something pulled me here, something I couldn’t explain. Time passed and I wasn’t transforming or giving any hint of what kind of werewolf was I: alpha, beta, omega.” he shrugged dismissively and said. “As my father’s only child I was supposed to be the next leader, but only alphas rule and no one knew what I was. And then, came the proposal. They wanted me to mate with the strongest alpha after my father in the pack, so he could lead with me by his side. Can't you imagine?” Eren asked huffing out a laugh. “I refused, of course. No law can force us to mate with someone we don’t want. I told them that I would gladly step down and that he could be the next alpha. He is a nice guy when he’s not being an asshole, and my father likes him”

Levi had been looking at him from the corner of his eye during the whole story and listening with honest interest.

“If they weren’t forcing you to do anything you didn’t want, why leaving your pack? You seem to love your father and justify your people’s law”

“I left because I don’t belong to any pack” he confessed enigmatically. “My father knows it, he is the one who pointed me in Trost direction"

"Wait. Your father knows about the Trost Tower?" 

"Every leader is supposed to know about Trost, I think" Eren assumed and continued. "I was already at the edge of the woods, the night lights of the city over me when they, the Claws found me”

“And then Erwin fucking Smith found you” Levi added.

“More like I dragged my battered body to him, but yeah…”

Levi's blood rushed fast at that. He was thankful Erwin had been the one rescuing the young werewolf and saved Levi of seeing the number the Claws did on him. Otherwise he had a hard time believing he would be there taming his rage instead of massacring some beasts that clearly deserved it.

Breathing in and out he tried to follow the conversation as calmly as he could.

“And you did all of that to live in a city that can’t and doesn’t know you are a werewolf”

Eren leaned his head on the window looking strangely depressed.

“The city isn’t the only one that doesn’t know who I am” the boy whispered to himself, yet Levi caught the words that carried a sadness he didn't comprehend. 

Eren's eyes longed for something that seemed out of his reach as he lost himself once again in the night city and Levi wondered if he had unintentionally done something irrevocable to make Eren so miserable.

Was the legit grudge he had against Eren's father after knowing the truth? Or were his immoral actions performed under the full moon on the omega's body?

Had he really screwed for good his friendship with the young werewolf?

That night, sleep seemed to evade him as he waited for Eren to appear and prove his thoughts wrong. After some struggle his consciousness finally drifted away against his will, but not his guilt, which increased the next morning when Levi woke up alone finding that special spot at the end of the bed cold and unused.

[X]

In the evening of the third day since the _moon induced heated accident_ Levi had his ass happily accommodated on one of the high stools at the kitchen. He was sewing some loose buttons from one of his shirts, a very simple task that was becoming a nightmare—a Freddy Krueger kind of nightmare—.

He was distracted stealing glances to Eren who was on the couch, absently playing with that pendant key between his fingers and keeping a strange calm, strange given his lively nature.

The silence made an utopia, nothing bothering him or interrupting his routine, the days just as they were before Eren came to his life. Things that should feel right and please him, and yet annoyed him in extreme.

Because that supposed rightness felt bloody wrong. 

Fate must've been laughing at him once again and Levi couldn't bring himself to care. He missed Eren the way he had been before the full moon happened and hated himself for not knowing what to do to fix the problem.

He had tried, though. 

Not even once had he touched Eren after their visit to Hange. In turn the wolf had kept a discreet distance from Levi, fidgeting and blushing every time the man tried to talk to him.

Only three days of abnormal normality and he came to realize he missed all those little things he had given for granted in the few days he had lived together with the wolf. Things as waking up to Eren sleeping at the end of his bed; or Eren peeking over his shoulder when he worked on the novel; Eren gasping every time a new disgrace occurred to Luck; or the times he seemed completely amazed with everything showed at the TV. He even missed the way Eren stumbled upon everything in the kitchen when Levi cooked and as silly as it sounded he really missed to pet his head. 

“Fucking shit!” Levi cursed aloud, the needle pricking his fingertip as the reward for daydreaming instead of paying attention to what his hands were doing.

Eren's ears rose up at the sound and within seconds he appeared in front of Levi all flustered and concerned.

“Are you okay? Want me to heal it?”

Levi blinked perplexed surely looking ridiculous while he sucked his wounded finger inside his mouth and took as real that Eren was there in front of him by his own choice. 

“There’s no need of that” he dismissed the help without giving a thought, as far as he knew no one had died of clumsiness handling a needle while sewing.

“I see…” Eren’s ears and shoulders sunk in disappointment.

“Eren, it was just a needle” Levi informed, trying to make the omega understand the wound wasn't that important.

The omega nodded and turned around, possibly to go back to the couch, but before he could that, Levi stopped him grabbing his upper arm.

“Are you crying?” He asked, fast at noticing Eren's watery eyes.

“I’m not!” the wolf cried out, tears making its way down his cheeks revealing the obvious lie.

“God dammit Eren, if you want to heal it so badly go ahead and suck the fucking finger. Just don’t cry over something so stupid!” Levi said flicking the finger in question.

“You avoiding me is not something stupid” Eren sobbed overemotionally.

“I’m not avoiding you!” Levi was astonished, only his voice seemed to work as the rest of his being wondered what the hell was going on.

“You haven’t even touched me once since…” Eren hiccuped rubbing his teary eyes with his forearm. "It is because you hate me now, is that?" Levi didn't have the chance to answer the absurd accusation, for Eren asked something even more illogical without taking a pause to breath. "No! It is because you find me disgusting, right? After what I did you think I'm..." 

Deciding all those assumptions were ridiculous, Levi cut Eren off at once.

“Who could ever find you disgusting idiot? You're making no sense at all”

“Then what is it?” he asked halfway to shyness from his usual residence at curiosity land and peeking over his forearm.

“You're scared of me”

“I’m not!” Eren denied with his arm falling at his side and starting a rapid exchange of wrong assumptions by both parties.

“For fuck’s sake you flinched when a tried to pet your head at Hange’s place"

"I thought you were going to hit me!"

"Ridiculous. I would never do that"

"You were angry"

"I was, but not at you"

"I figured that out later, okay?"

"If you did, why do you shit your pants every time I come too close to you"

Eren averted his eyes hesitantly and just like that he slowed down the tempo of the argument. 

"It's complicated..." He muttered.

"Try me, wolf. I might surprise you" Levi suggested peacefully and Eren seemed to agree. 

Rubbing his hands together in a clear act of nervousness, he proceed to speak.

"You know how confusing is to smell your rage, your anxiety, your frustration without knowing if I’m the cause of it or not? Because that’s all you've been giving me these past days, and after what happened the other night I was... I just expected you would be more affectionate with me, but all I got was your cold shoulder instead."

The one in the psychedelic realm at the other side of the rabbit's hole might had been Levi after all.

"Let me get this straight" Levi requested. "Your nose can catch my swing moods and that's been confusing you" Levi said and Eren nodded. "And you want me to show you affection" the man's skeptical voice was welcomed with yet another nod from the wolf. "Are you sure? I mean it could be a side effect after what I did to you, which I know I shouldn't..."

"It's not a side effect" Eren blurted out hurriedly. "And I wanted you to do what you did"

Levi sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You were conditioned by the moon and the heat, Eren"

"So you think I would've let anyone else touch me?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Levi said with honesty. He didn't know how werewolves worked at all.

Eren puffed exasperated looking at the ceiling for a moment. Levi knew he shouldn't have found the action amusing, given the situation, and yet he did.

"I might've been on heat" Eren began, looking Levi right in the eye. "But I didn't give in to it before knowing it was you. I let myself go because it was you, Levi." 

Levi took his sweet time to consider the werewolf's words, which seemed particularly close to a confession.

Eren was the first to be interested in Levi under such special circumstances, but not the first who wanted Levi to be more amorous. For he, was an expert at seducing people and the exact opposite at keeping them.

His unusual character was interesting only the first nights, sooner than later everyone got bored of him: _Why are you so cold? Can't you stop cleaning and sit with me for a while? Where are you going so late at night? You spend more time with your sister than with me!_

In the end, Levi gave up relationships and aimed for one-night stands whenever he felt like it. Something that didn't happen that much if he was honest.

But the past was in the past, or so the people said, and he had a werewolf—who was very bad at waiting—expecting some kind of answer.

“I’m an idiot” was Levi's conclusion after the long meditation. 

Eren nodded in agreement and Levi smirked with humor.

“You were supposed to say I’m not an idiot or claim we both are idiots to make me feel better, you know?”

The omega tilted his head in adorable confusion.

“But you are an idiot” he said frowning.

“Right” 

_That’s what I get for teaching a wolf human protocol when I couldn’t care less about it_ , Levi guessed. Except if it was Miss Pixis, that old woman deserved the two percent of politeness inside Levi at full power.

Finally Levi laid the shirt and the traitor—or helpful—needle on the kitchen island next to him. His hand was free at last to do something he had wanted to do for the past three days: petting Eren’s head.

The omega leaned into the touch instinctively and Levi used his other hand to clean Eren’s face off from the remaining tears as those eyes kept staring at him with complete adoration, he didn’t consider he deserved.

 _To show affection, uh?_ Levi mulled over it inwardly. He wasn't sure how to do that properly, but spoiling Eren felt amazingly good. Maybe he should just do that.

Traveling his hands down to Eren’s hips he brought the wolf closer and brushed their lips together in a chaste kiss that was meant to reassure the boy. 

Eren blinked his mystification away seeming completely unguarded for a moment.

“You kissed me” the wolf stated the obvious managing to look completely innocent and adorable.

“I’m pretty sure I did, yeah” Levi offered a little smile smitten by the way Eren’s natural blush grew exponentially each passing second. “What is it; has no one kissed you before?”

The question was asked to tease an embarrassed Eren, Levi hadn’t thought for a moment the boy would move his head from side to side giving an honest answer.

“Why not, are they all blind in your former pack?”

Eren shrugged with his eyes downcast.

“Oh I get it!” said Levi. “As the only one who can’t transform must’ve been really disgusting finding out they actually lick their hairy wolfish balls”

Eren's hands covered his eyes for a brief moment huffing out a laugh.

“You are terrible!” he kept laughing settling his hands on Levi’s shoulders. The man simply hummed agreeing with Eren’s verdict about him being terrible.

Terrible human, terrible writer, terrible at living and so the endless list kept going.

Eventually Eren’s laugh faded away leaving a smile plastered on his face. His fingers traced around the bite-mark on Levi’s neck with curiosity, silently pleading with his eyes for permission to fully touch the mark.

Levi stretched his neck for Eren. His fingertips grazed over the scar straightaway and Levi had to hiss because of the odd sensation.

“Does it hurt?” Eren’s touch halted in hesitation, waiting for Levi’s answer.

“Not really” During the past days the fabric of his clothes and even his own hands had brushed over the mark but it hadn’t felt anything out of the ordinary. Still, with Eren being the one touching it, it was another story. “It’s fucking weird, as if you were touching all the cells in my body at the same time”

Eren made an inquiring sound and leaned forward, casually tickling Levi's cheek with the tip of one of his ears. He closed his lips over the mark and licked it with his wet tongue causing Levi to shiver helplessly.

“Hey” the man tapped the sides of Eren thighs with his palms feeling a strange heat spreading inside of him. “Eren stop” he accomplished to breathe out.

The pup did as he was told, raising his eyes to look at Levi with interest.

“As I said, fucking weird” Levi claimed once again. 

“Weird as in don’t you dare doing it again wolf, or weird as in I might have an idea or two of how to use this” Ignoring the fact the little shit had said it imitating Levi’s voice in a very smug tone, the pup had raised a very interesting point. 

“As a matter of fact” Levi started, moving his hands to Eren’s round ass and drawing him closer until their hips touched “I have more than two ideas of how to use this” he said grinding their covered dicks together.

Eren moaned caught off guard and Levi took advantage claiming his lips anew.

He kissed Eren's mouth slowly, teasing him with his teeth and sucking his lips every now and then, until the werewolf very much surrendered to Levi's ministrations leaning his whole weight against him and wrapping his arms around the man's neck.

Levi kept pressing his lips together without hurry, letting Eren to get use and to enjoy the feeling of being kissed for the first time. His hands, meanwhile, had other plans kneading the perfection of Eren's buttocks, as his hips more often than not, rocked forward feeling the way Eren's bulge was getting bigger by the moment.

One of Levi's hands broke the rhythm momentarily to wipe the excess of saliva from Eren's chin and his own, allowing the boy to breath and allowing himself a moment to contemplate Eren in such closeness.

The werewolf was breathtaking, looking completely debauched with his eyes glowing mildly and his face all flushed as his breath came in and out faster than usual. And since Levi had his hand already there, he used it to hold Eren's chin between his thumb and index fingers and tilt the boy's head a little, parting his lips to kiss him deeper.

Eren simply accepted everything the man was giving to him without questions or demands so absorbed as he was in the moment.

Levi made good use of his tongue exploring Eren's mouth restlessly. In turn, the omega responded with shy flicks of his tongue as Levi kept ravishing his mouth and drinking each and every one of his shameless moans. 

Levi's body trembled each time his tongue licked over Eren's fangs and felt the sharp tip there, having experienced as he had by firsthand the significant strength of those fangs in his own flesh. It was a sensation way beyond any other he could've experienced before.

Caught up in the feeling of kissing the omega, Levi didn't notice that one of the boy's hands had travelled all the way down until Eren palmed him trough his pants.

Refraining a moan from escaping his throat, the man broke the kiss and looked at Eren searching for the answer to which were exactly his intentions.

"I owe you for the other day" the raspy voice came unevenly as he squeezed Levi's dick that very much began to harden in interest under the pants he was wearing. 

The man smirked breathing heavily, though not as much as Eren. He had only wanted to kiss him, but and since the wolf had been the one coming up with the suggestion, and there were no moon or heat in between...

“Shall we move this to our bed, then?” Levi asked, flaunting all the sensuality hidden in him.

With golden affection and an intense green desire undressing the man in front of him, Eren delivered his soundless reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The make out session is funnier if you remember Levi was sitting on a high stool the whole time :'=D
> 
> So now the question is… what would you like them to do in that room?
> 
> Thank you for reading and feel free to drop a comment answering, or not, to the question.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wild omega, his magical wolfish tongue and a revealing pillow talk.
> 
> AKA: the evening when the line between befriend and tame became pleasantly blurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait... I was busy letting my time to be consumed by video games... U_U Also I'm feeling awfully sick these days, geez.
> 
> Ereri god come and cheer me up!
> 
> unbeta'd

The door to their room closed with Levi's foot shutting it as he and Eren stumbled their way to the bed without bothering themselves with turning on any lamp.

In Levi's experience, the evening light sliding through the window should suffice for a while.

The pup was all new and unskilled, clinging to Levi for dear life and kissing every part of his face and neck he could reach sloppily but enthusiastically. Entangled as they were, the man managed to guide Eren to the edge of the bed where he pushed him back, watching amused how the wolf fell helplessly onto the black cover.

“Get those trunks off” Levi commanded Eren with his rich baritone voice, moving his hands to undress himself too.

The boy completed the order in record time and crawled backwards to the center of the bed, his eyes never leaving Levi, watching with great interest the methodic way in which he removed every piece of cloth he was wearing.

Once taken out, the man put his clothes neatly folded on the nearer drawer and then walked towards the bed in his glorious nudeness, where a very excited werewolf was waiting for him. Or, if the direction of Eren’s eyes was to be trusted, one could say he was waiting for another part of Levi.

The man felt especially flattered being checked out by Eren, who was perfection in the flesh himself. His bronzed skin wore already an appealing shade of pink as his hands opened and closed over the quilt while his teeth scrapped his bottom lip obscenely, eating Levi up with those heterochromatic eyes of his.

“I thought you were used to see other people naked” Levi teased knowingly and Eren blinked before looking up at his face.

“I am” He stuttered with flushed cheeks. “But it’s the first time I see you like this” as he was saying the words, his gaze fell blatantly to Levi’s cock again.

The man chuckled and ran one of his hands over his abdomen and down to his length. Observing Eren's delicious reactions, he stroked himself slowly to full hardness and the omega moaned inevitably at the show Levi was performing only for him. 

“You still want this?” Levi purred an unnecessary question that had an obvious answer in Eren's darkened with lust eyes.

“Yes!” Eren whined stretching out his arms and beckoning his fingers. “Come here, Levi” he requested opening his legs in invitation.

_Now, how I'm supposed to say no to that?_

Levi complied kneeling on the bed and then he moved his body at the same time his hands travelled all the way up Eren’s spread legs until he was settled comfortably between them.

Eren laid his back down with a content smile that was both shy and eager in equal parts as Levi allowed himself some seconds to appreciate the beauty in the werewolf, tracing lazy circles with his fingers over the boy's sharp hipbones and feeling the familiar excessive warmness emanating from Eren. 

The black covers enfolded his flawless silhouette perfectly, adding even more charming to his already alluring and tempting person.

The werewolf took advantage of Levi's moment of contemplation and grabbed his hand to suck the finger—where he had hurt himself previously—into his mouth, making sure the unimportant wound would heal faster.

 _He's unbelievable cute._ Levi thought totally defeated by Eren's whims.

"Happy now?" He asked pretending he wasn't being affected by Eren's adorableness. 

Eren just hummed playfully nibbling at the tip of the finger before releasing it from his mouth with a satisfied smile.

"You know what would make me happier?" He said mischievously and immediately afterwards pulled Levi down and trapped him wrapping his arms and legs around him.

Levi was just allowed to roll his eyes at such unexpected action.

"Hey, I was admiring the view" he complained pointlessly, trying to share his weight between his forearms and Eren's body.

"You can admire it with more than your eyes, Levi" the cheeky wolf promised and Levi wondered if maybe he had been mistaken about Eren being shy and he was actually a very bold guy in disguise.

"Is that so?" Levi tempted the boy just a few breaths away from his parted lips.

Eren nodded once and said:

“It seems you’re just too slow, human” 

“And you are an impatient little shit, wolf” he retorted before capturing the wolf’s lips and kissing him breathless. Maybe with a little less oxygen, Eren would be easier to handle. 

Or so Levi hoped.

Eren’s nails raked over Levi’s shoulders and nape, casually scratching over the bite. The man hissed, caught again in that odd feeling that spread from the mark every time Eren touched it. He kissed Eren once more on the mouth and then followed a wet path on his salty skin, trailing kisses down his chin and neck, sucking red spots wherever he felt it would look good on Eren. Teasingly, he nibbled at his right collarbone before descending a bit more and taking between his teeth the key Eren wore.

“What are you doing?” the omega asked with humor and Levi frowned while crawling up Eren’s body to release the key next to the boy’s head.

“This thing was in the way”

Eren smiled openly as he took Levi’s face in his hands and smooched him.

As their lips kept looking for each other with urge, Eren’s hands ended up tangled in Levi’s hair just when Levi took the kissing to a whole new level by rocking his hips forward, grinding their trapped erections against each other's body.

“Levi” the wolf gasped out the name. Levi hummed inquiringly to what Eren voiced a unabashed plea. “Again?”

The man resisted the urge to laugh and groaned instead. “That’s the plan, gorgeous” he said, breathing the words near Eren’s cheek and then kissed him there.

Eren crooned pleasantly, combing Levi’s black hair and gently tilting his head to tongue the mark.

“Fuck, Eren” was the only thing Levi managed to say as his body shuddered defenseless against the wolf’s ministrations.That was foul play, taking away his self-control with such easiness. The feeling was pleasant, he wasn't going to deny that, but at the same time it was like his body didn’t belong to him. Like floating surrounded by warm cottons as his blood tickled him from the inside.

Sheer force of will was what moved his hand between their bodies to cup Eren’s balls and squeeze them lightly. The wolf let go of his neck at once looking at Levi confused, yet aroused.

“You…” Levi started barely audible and squeezing Eren again. “Stop doing that to my neck if you don’t want me to come prematurely and end with the fun too soon”

Levi wasn’t sure if the damn omega had heard him or not, since he was just rotating his hips to rub himself shamelessly against Levi’s hand and abdomen with half-lidded eyes.

“Eren” he warned.

“Okay” the wolf whined impatiently and Levi clicked his tongue resigned.

“To think I was trained to kill rogues…” 

Eren fluttered his eyes wide open at the human's inadvertently whispered thoughts and Levi was fast at both, noticing and fixing his careless slip.

“Dangerous rogues” he specified in spite that Eren should already know that, he was well aware of Levi's past with the Wings of freedom. 

Eren crooned a mischievous sound, playing with Levi’s hair.

“You don’t think I’m dangerous then?”

Levi had to laugh at that, feeling silly for worrying even for a miserable second that his words could've affected Eren.

“Only for me” he confessed close to Eren’s lips and pecked him there. The wolf wasn’t satisfied though and licked Levi’s mouth as his way to ask for a mouth open kiss until Levi gave it to him.

Their tongues danced together at Levi's desired rhythm who was enjoying kissing Eren way too much, flicking his tongue inside the boy's willingly mouth and his fangs. He had never considered himself a man of kisses, given his extreme obsession with personal hygiene, but somehow his inner voice was pleasantly shut down and not even a bit alarmed of intimating with the beautiful werewolf squirming under him.

An obscene wet sound made it into Levi's ears as he broke the kiss to suck a new hickey on Eren's neck. 

“Your hair feels nice” Eren purred out of the blue with his hands brushing on Levi's scalp.

“You better be talking about my hair up there, Eren” he said feeling a smile being drawn on Eren's face as he kissed his cheek.

“Why, are you conscious about your body hair?” 

Levi lifted his upper body up to look at the wolf dead serious in the eye.

“I have no body hair, you moron” he claimed and the little shit laughed on his face.

“Please, I’ve seen you shaving yourself, Levi” Eren grinned showing his teeth.

“Shut up, you wolf” Levi growled pinching at Eren's waist to erase that proud wolfish grin of his.

Someone as perfect as Eren had no right to talk about body hair with any mortal human like Levi.

With more effort than the man would never recognize he needed, he reached up and bit the tip of one of Eren's ears to reward him for deliberately teasing him. Listening to the boy's gasp of surprise he stood on his knees startling Eren, who soon was tilting his head in awe.

“Calm your tits I’m not going anywhere” Levi promised and the omega seemed to believe him sighing relieved.

Under Eren's intense gaze Levi settled his hand on the boy's middle and dragged his palm down over his smooth body to where his member was waiting hard and wet, leaking precum over the slight dark skin that enfolded it. 

Levi licked his lips torn between making Eren wait a little longer and go for it already. The time for deliberation was short, though, his own dick twitched deciding for him and without hesitation the man aligned their throbbing lengths to stroke them together.

"Fuck" Levi's eloquence vanished in thin air, either Eren was even hotter than expected down there or his sensitive member felt it more than his palm. whatever it was it didn't matter to Levi, for it felt amazing.

The boy choked on his own breath as his head lolled back from the new stimulus and his body trembled faintly. If Levi had to think carefully about everything Eren had told him—even though that wasn't the proper time to think—he was in a ninety nine percent sure the omega was a virgin werewolf and so, he supposed he should go slowly with him. If slowly actually existed in Eren's dictionary, that was it.

“Give me your hand” Levi said holding Eren’s right one and guiding it to the base of their cocks. “Can you wrap us both?” he asked and a dumbfounded Eren nodded once doing what he was told to. “Good boy, now move your hand however you want it”

Eren's breath started to come ragged as his hand moved timidly but constantly.

"That's it, Eren" Levi's voice deepened, starting to be affected as well by the intense pleasure.

As the boy kept doing that, Levi took the heads of their dicks between his slender fingers and gently pressed them against each other, rubbing the thumb over Eren’s tip first.

“Levi” the boy moaned shakily.

“Feels good?” he asked and Eren nodded with his beautiful glowing eyes looking at the man over him with adoration. “Then you’re going to love this” Levi promised rocking his hips forward, his wrapped dick bruising unavoidably on Eren’s own.

The omega voiced out his pleasure with no shame and Levi came to realize, perhaps too late, that seeing and hearing Eren like that was a dangerous drug, one to which he didn't want to say no.

He kept moving his hips, teasing with his fingertips the underside of Eren's cock and fondling his balls with his free hand, focusing on Eren's pleasure before his own. Not like he wasn't enjoying himself—he certainly was—but and since it was Eren's first time doing anything like that Levi believed the wolf would appreciate the attention.

Eren's legs were squirming helplessly behind Levi, his whole body sweating and writhing as his right hand forgot about its current job to join the left into wrinkling the sheets and hence leaving to Levi all the work.

Incapable of resisting any longer to the way Eren's was giving himself into everything he was doing to him, Levi supported his weight the best he could on one of his forearms so he could kiss Eren at the same time he took over the task of stroking them both until completion.

He helped the steady movements of his hand with his hips, getting the needed friction with ease thanks to his and Eren's mixed precum. Jolts of pure bliss traveled constantly up and down his spine and same had to be for Eren who was moaning loudly near Levi's ear and causing him thousands of chills by scratching the man's back. 

As soon as Levi felt the familiar pressure on his lower abdomen and a suffocating heat coming from Eren surrounding him, he clenched his jaw, not wanting to come just yet. However the moment he noticed Eren's fangs scrapping at his mark, he knew he was doomed to fail.

The werewolf closed his teeth biting Levi all anew, not giving the man any time to react as his fangs sunk deeply into his flesh just as they did three nights ago.

Levi's vision went all blurry and white for a moment, and so did his mind. All his senses seemed to stop working, or maybe they were just focused in being swayed away by the heat and the waves of pleasure pulsating from the place where Eren was biting him as he reached his climax, unable to do anything else than feeling.

And so he abandoned himself and just lied there experiencing the weirdest and longest orgasm of his life which afterglow promised to be endless as long as Eren's fangs were profoundly settled into his neck.

 _Eren,_ he said, or perhaps thought, he couldn't be sure because of the over stimulation coming from the continuous warm pleasure taking everything of him. "Eren" he repeated the name some more times expecting the voice he couldn't even hear himself, would be able to reach the omega at some point.

Sighing inwardly, he waited for Eren to come to his senses. He couldn't even bring himself to regret his decision of intimating with the werewolf, even as weird as it had ended—or going to end soon for that matter. 

Eren had some explanations to give that was for sure, though Levi feared the damn omega might not even know himself what the hell was going on.

[X]

Levi rubbed his soaped hands like a mad man, following with his crotch and abdomen and ending with his hands again, getting his body clean of the sticky and disgusting fluids tainting him.

Just as he had anticipated, the young omega had zero idea about why it felt the way it had felt when he had bitten him, trapping them both in a moment that albeit pleasurable had left Levi hanging with unwanted fluids all over his body more time than he considered the necessary. Which was none. 

_And this is why you barely have any sexual intercourse after your experimental teenager days, dear stupid me. Especially without condoms._ He reminded himself grumbling and wetting a towel for Eren, before returning to him.

Levi let the boy to take care of his mess as he stretched his numb body. He felt like being lazy for some minutes would be welcome to recover himself from the _supernatural experience_ and so he fell onto the bed again, next to Eren. Shortly after he had a clean and sparkly werewolf pressed at his left side, head peacefully lying over his chest and ear's tips poking at Levi's jaw.

 _Wait! Is he cuddling...?_ Levi wondered at a loss trying to remember if he had ever cuddled with someone in the past and his hand moving awkwardly not knowing where to land. _Waist, shoulder, head...? head it is_ , he resolved running his fingers through Eren's hair not before getting from between their bodies the key—again—and put it behind Eren.

“Does this thing open something?” His voiced sounded a bit annoyed, perhaps because he hated anything cold touching him gratuitously in the middle of the winter season.

Eren shrugged.

“It’s a gift from my father” he said and the man tried really hard not to get angry at the mention of the wolf's father. “What about your parents?” Eren asked with honest curiosity.

“Death” Levi answered serenely. "It happened long ago, I was fourteen and Mikasa ten, when they were murdered...” Levi trailed off adding a suspense effect to the explanation before finishing it. “By vampires”

Eren's breath hitched and Levi felt how the wolf held him tighter, surely trying to comfort him. He accepted it, even though he didn't need it after so many years.

“You can bet your sweet ass no one believed us; we were just two traumatized brats inventing a fantasy story to cope with the loss” Levi continued, smiling bitterly at that. As if the thought of a human killing another human wasn't traumatizing enough in the eyes of two children for them to imagine an impossible creature performing such a morbid act without apparent reason. “I guess the news traveled all the way to Trost Tower; few days later Erwin Smith became our legal tutor and I’m sure you can imagine what came next”

“I rather listen it from you” Eren said placing a little kiss on Levi's big scar, the one that covered part of his left pectoral.

Levi rubbed his jaw on Eren's crown, combing his fingers through his pleasant messy hair and complied to Eren's request.

“That smug bastard left hints all over the place for Mikasa and I to find what Trost was really about. As soon as we learned about the supernatural world, we trained and we grow up to become part of the Wings of freedom.” Levi made a pause to think about how to sum up the rest. If he had to tell Eren every single detail of his life in the Wings of freedom he would need at least one more life to accomplish such a feat. “To help us find who killed our parents, my sister befriended a powerful vampire princess from a northern coven. Everything pointed out the culprits were rogue vampires under something they call blood lust, being our parents the unfortunate victims and us the lucky survivors” he said deciding just to tell what it was relevant on a personal level and enjoying the indulgent caresses Eren was tracing with his fingertips around Levi's scars. “Anyway, as rogues they are most likely dead by now, but my sister and I always kept our eyes open at every mission related to vampires; just in case”

After the brief explanation Levi felt silent with nothing much to say as Eren kept coddling him with his sweet touches over the old injuries that covered his body. Touches that at some point—and without Levi realizing his intentions until Eren was already doing it—became long licks of his tongue, slowly moving his lean body to straddle the human and have a better access to the scars on his abdomen. 

One by one the werewolf licked the scars thoroughly and despite the suggestive position, there was nothing sexual about it at all, the vibes he was getting from Eren were merely romantic. As if the wolf wanted to pamper him with affection.

“I don’t think your wolf's slobber can cure scars, Eren” Levi joked resorting to humor, not knowing how to react to the boy's sudden display of affection.

Eren stopped abruptly with a lost look in his eyes. He seemed hurt and disappointed as he removed himself from Levi's lap and hurriedly went to lie on his side, offering his back to the man.

Levi frowned finding that Eren's reaction was extremely dramatic, he even had his ears down like a sad dog. The short man recapitulated in his mind every word that had left his mouth and while it was true he was usually rude and blunt he was also sure he hadn't say anything mean to the boy since the moment they stumbled into their room.

“Do you really don’t remember anything from the night you… died?” Eren asked an odd question with a muffled voice drawing Levi out of his thoughts.

The man sighed failing to see any relation between that night and Eren's sudden broody moment. 

“I’m pretty sure we’ve already had this conversation, haven’t we? I told you I can't remember anything” he confessed the painful truth once more and waited patiently for Eren to say or to do something that didn't come.

Levi sat up and slapped once that round and perfectly exposed ass that was pointing at him. Eren's reaction was immediate, turning around, gasping out a complaining sound and looking totally shocked at the man in front of him.

"What was that for?" the omega demanded an explanation rubbing his ass cheek.

Levi smiled amused, for he knew he hadn't hit him that hard.

"No reason at all" he lied, hiding the silly truth which wasn't other than to get Eren's attention. Stretching out his hand he petted the werewolf's head, completely ignoring the faint flinch of Eren's body that time. He wasn't going to fall again for a misjudged shrink back.

Pleased, Levi saw how Eren relaxed and closed his eyes accepting heartily the man's touch.

“The time for lazing around is over" he announced after some seconds. "Let’s go make dinner, little wolf”

Eren brighten up at the prospect of eating Levi's cooking and as easily as his strange broodiness had arrived it simply left without a trace. The boy was certainly a box full of peculiar surprises and Levi didn't know if he would ever get close to find out each and every one of them. 

Still, if Eren was his fate's idea of adding some excitement and mystery to his monotonous life, well Levi was totally aboard that train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay readers, care to play a guessing game with me? We are half way through the story, meaning: shit is probably going down in the next chapter, so, from the following events which one do you think is most likely to happen?
> 
> 1-Eren transforms suddenly in his animal form to protect Levi, but ends up going berserk.  
> 2-Levi rips someone’s heart out their body to protect Eren, showing why he was called humanity’s strongest once.  
> 3-Levi and Eren run into someone who looks awful similar to one of the vampires who killed Levi and Mikasa’s parents.  
> 4-The alpha that was meant to mate Eren appears to tell him that his father—the alpha—is in trouble.
> 
> Place your bets, folks. Don’t hesitate talking to me either dropping a comment here or on tumblr. I could use some socialization.  
> Later ^_^


End file.
